Magnets are often used in the detection of speed and position of a moving object by a magnetic field sensor. For example, a magnet placed on a rotating wheel or shaft will produce a magnetic field. As the wheel or shaft spins, the magnetic field will also spin and change position. A magnetic field sensor placed near the wheel or shaft generates a signal that represents a detected magnetic field and that can be used to compute speed of rotation, current position, direction of rotation and other parameters associated with the wheel or shaft.
One type of magnet often used in such applications is a segmented ring magnet that is divided into regions or domains having alternating, opposite magnetic polarities. Another type of magnet is a segmented bar magnet that is divided into regions or domains having alternating, opposite magnetic polarities. In some instances, the magnetic field signal generated when sensing a field associated with a rotating ring magnet or moving bar magnet can experience undesirable instability or variations in the timing of its transitions, which can be referred to as jitter.